Lin Chong
"Understand that the reason why I am born was all for the sake in order to protect you with my life." Rinchuu (林冲) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Naoe Yamato in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-4. Rinchuu is also one of the 3 members of Ryouzanpaku as she made an appearance for the first time ever during Tsubame's route where she is seen together with Youshi and Shishin watching the tournament of Kawakami. She and together with her other fellow members of Ryouzanpaku didn't play a major role in it. During Koyuki's route in Majikoi! S, she did play a big role in it together with Youshi and Shishin. She lives in the mountains in China together with other Ryouzanpaku members where they live, train, and work there. Together with the other members, they work as a mercenary group in which they fight for money as revealed during Koyuki's route. Rinchuu is also a main target for Youshi's pervert actions. Always asking her to watch of sniff her panties and even asking to give her panties to her, in which she always makes Rinchuu cry of getting troubled by it. She has her own route in Majikoi! A-4. She together with Youshi and Shishin are considered elite members within Ryouzanpaku. Their combined strength was revealed to be easily on par with master-class people like Momoyo. During Koyuki's route they could easily hold their ground against Lu-sensei who is also considered a strong master-class fighter. Shishin, Youshi, and herself are skilled fighters and 3 of them combined fighting together are on the same level of an 'Assistant instructor' Lu, and can take on an 'over the wall' strength person. Appearance She is a teenage women of average height with a pale skin. Her hair is black and very long growing to waist length. She wears her hair in a ponytail and has spiky bangs. In her hair she wears a ribbon accessory. She has violet colored eyes. Rinchuu is mostly seen wearing a Chinese dress with detached sleeves and thigh high stockings. Personality Rinchuu is a very nice and friendly girl always trying her best in the things she does. Between Youshi and Shishin she is the most serious when doing her job. She also seems to be a crybaby as seen where she easily cry's when Youshi sexually harasses her or when she fails to do her job. Rinchuu is also quite honorably and obsessed with protecting those who you hold dear due to something that has happened to her in the past as shown where she let Koyuki go after she saw her determination to protect Yamato at all costs(even if she was one of the targets on their list) during Koyuki's route. Story (Majikoi! A-4) Rinchuu, Shishin. Youshi, Kousonshou (new face) and 2 new characters make their first appearances in Kawakami Academy. June of 2009 Just as Yoshitsune and the clones begin to integrate into Kawakami Academy, the school receives a sudden transfer of students. Rinchuu, Shishin, Youshi, Kousonshou, and Bushou. These girls are from Ryouzanpaku, a mercenary group that existed for thousands of years.. Hearing that Kawakami is a place where martial artists gather and come to study. They cross the ocean and request admission. Tesshin happily accepted them as transfer students. Although these girls carry ulterior motives for their coming to Kawakami Academy. Rinchuu who has transferred to class 2-F observes Naoe Yamato and tells him 'I am interested in you'. A new storm is going to occurred at the Kawakami Academy. Abilities and Skills Being one of the elite members of Ryouzanpaku her skills are far above most members. Having learned the Original Ryouzanpaku techniques like the other members, she is exceptionally skilled in both hand to hand combat and with utilizing weapons. She is especially well-versed in using her spear. With her spear, she can effectively use it for both combat oriented purposes such as defense and offensive purposes with great speed and power. Her skills are great enough that together with Youshi and Shishin they can fight on par with master-class levels like Momoyo. Individually, her skills are great enough to easily defeat one of the" ten warriors of the west" in one blow while fighting both Miyako and Koyuki. Koyuki stated that her skill are way above her and Miyako. She also easily knock Chris who was enraged away while Shishin had a hard time against her (although she probably let her guard down.). She is also strong enough to challenge Tsubame who has a bounty of 3000R, while Tsubame ran away from the fight stating that she's not a opponent you can fight taking it easy. Monster-strength: Her strength is great enough to send some-like like Chris flying a back several meters even when she had her guard up. Also according to Ootomo Homura when Rinchuu defeated her in one blow, Ootome mentioned that her physical strength is in the same class as Kawakami Momoyo, meaning her strength is 'over the wall'. Expert Spear-user: She as stated earlier is a proficient weapon user especially when using her spear. Which she can easily use it for both offense and defense. When at the offense she uses her great power and speed to beat her opponents. Expert Ki-sensor: '''Like the other members of Ryouzanpaku she is able to sense Ki. Easily sensing someone's presence like Lu-sensei coming over and Chris approaching from Kawakami Temple across the Tama Bridge to their location. '''High-endurance: As shown during Koyuki's route, her endurance is quite remarkably high. A few examples throughout the route are: standing up after taking a suicide technique from Ootome Homura and after that still being able to fight both Miyako and Koyuki head on for a little while even when she was injured from her previous battle, although she wasn't focused on the battle and more focused on protecting the client (Marple). Gallery rough-rinchu.jpg 1361669016716.png 1376100989078.png Top-rinchu.png chara-p-rinchu.jpg chara-r-rinchu.jpg 0019.png 0020.png 0021.png 0022.png 0023.png 0024.png 0025.png 0026.png 0027.png 0028.png 0029.png 0030.png 0031.png 0032.png 0033.png 0034.png 0035.png 0001.png 0002.png 0080.png 0094.png 0095.png 0098.png 0099.png 0106.png 0107.png 0108.png 0109.png 0110.png 1416554946817.png 1416555125995.png 1416555201038.png 1416555453054.png 1416555661757.png 1416555840131.png 1416556074378.png 1416556222535.png 1416556402765.png 1416556592414.png 1416556742678.png Trivia *Her drive to protect those who she holds dear comes from a past failure where she failed to protect her dear friend from an accident where she died. *During Koyuki's route she stated that she wanted to meet the people of Kawakami as allies next time instead of being their enemy. *In the latest popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Rinchuu is ranked #3. In the Majikoi! S poll, she was ranked #9. * If you translate Rinchuu name 林冲, it is Lin Chong (Water Margin Character ranking 6th of the 36 Heavenly Spirits out of the 108 Liangshin warriors). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:2-F Class Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Female protagonist Category:Anti Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student Category:Students Category:Side Characters Category:Ryouzanpaku